The Unusual Pair
by Kyoko.Clam
Summary: Ciel is forced, by the queen and his butler, to attend Saint Maria private school; a school specifically for people of high status. Ciel is not going alone. He get's a surprise blonde roommate. Will Ciel go mad before he graduates, or will he survive to the end? Modern day AU. Read and Review, darling.
1. Enrollment and a Roommate

**IT FEELS SO WEIRD TO WRITE A SECOND FANFICTION. o.o **

**I'm just so used to my other story. It's strange. OH WELL.**

**WELCOME TO: BLACK BUTLER ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Where Ciel Phantomhive attends school. (these are my favorite kind of Kuro fanfiction.)**

**Well, I hope you give it a chance~, and READ ON, MY CHILDREN.**

* * *

It's a new year. Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl Phantomhive, is watching as students his age get ready for their last year of junior high. Energy levels are high and everyone is anxious to get their class schedules. These students are much like other students, except for one crucial difference. The fact that they are of high birth status. Much higher than the average kid. Because of this, they are made to go to a special school meant for people like themselves, by their rich and well respected parents. This prominent school is known as the Saint Maria Private school.

The structure itself is divided into four portions. Each section is for differently skilled students. It's all based on societal rank, marks and special abilities. It is very competitive amongst the students to get the best dormitory or choose their dorm mate. Mostly for the highest rank in the school. Everyone desires ultimate popularity. The more popular you are, the more authority you have over others.

Ciel knows a few of the kids attending, but only because of his connection to other people like himself. It's common for people like Ciel to attend school. Especially when it's such a prestigious school.

Even so, Ciel refuses to go.

"I don't have time for something like going to school. I will _not_ go." The slate haired boy paces back and forth in his office. He's wearing a solid navy blue T-shirt, sneakers and a pair of black skinny jeans. Sebastian, his butler in his usual black ensemble, standing by the door frowns.

"Young master, I believe it is better for you to just go. You will learn skills there that I simply cannot teach you. And even _she_ suggests it for you." He held up the opened letter with the royal wax seal on it.

Ciel walked up to Sebastian and took the letter from him. "This is unreasonable… 'You are still just a young lad and need a break. I am aware of that. You had to grow up at such a young age and so suddenly. I'm so sorry. So, I suggest you attend school. It will allow you to make friends and have a childhood, even if only for a little while. I hope only the best for you, my dear boy.'" He lets out a sigh after he reread part of the note.

"I thought you believed her majesty's word was absolute…" Sebastian grins. He knows he's winning.

"Of course I do. I live for the queen. It's just that if I take a leave, I'll come back to piles and piles of more work to do. This is incredibly difficult for me. And why do you seem to want me gone so badly?" Ciel scoffed.

The butler smiled innocently, "I could never want my master gone. I just think you lack in many skills. For example, dancing." He struggled holding back a laugh. The bluenette gave him a cold look, but ignored him.

"Fine. Clearly it will only waste time if I argue against the queen. Sebastian, enroll me in this year's classes. Make it quick. I don't want to be stuck with any unwanted class or dorm. If I am, it's on your head." This is _not_ something Ciel will look forward too.

Sebastian smirked and opened the door to leave Ciels office, "Of course, sir. If I couldn't do something as simple as that, what kind of butler would I be?" He bows and takes a step out, leaving Ciel to drearily look at what's yet to come. The boy sat down at his desk and stared at the exit ahead of him.

An abrupt knock on the door disturbed his peace.

"Come in." The boy announced.

The door opened and before him stood none other than Alois Trancy. He had on a purple V neck T-shirt, a pair of tall boots with purple ribbon and shorts that seemed a bit too short for him, or anyone else. All accompanied by his usual unbelievably annoying grin plastered on his face. Ciel groaned. Why does the day seem to get worse and worse?

Ciel looked stern, "Who let you in here?"

The blonde laughed, "You did, silly~."

"Never mind. _Why_ are you here, Trancy?"

"Interesting story, actually. Thanks for asking. Well~… I got my class schedule and I was already on my way to visit you."

"Wait. C-Class schedule…? Don't tell me…"

"We're going to the same school! Saint Maria! Isn't that great?!" The blonde beamed at the sulking slate haired boy.

"A-And about the schedule…?" He knew there was no way of stopping him.

"About the schedule-." The icey-eyed one pulled a crumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket and lied it on the desk top in front of Ciel, "We're in the same dorm together~!" Ciel looked at the paper, hope slowly drifting from his eyes.

He's paralyzed with fear. Who knows what the blonde might do to him in his sleep.

"I won't request a new roommate as long as you keep your distance, alright?" The comment made Alois surprisingly happy, considering Ciel would probably build a steel fence between the two. And if Alois makes a single wrong move, Ciel won't think twice about getting rid of the blonde for good.

Alois ran up behind Ciel and choked him with a hug from behind.

"How did my information get to the school already, anyways?" The navy haired one asked. He paused. Sebastian must've already signed him up ahead of time. Without Ciel's consent. _That damn sneaky bastard_.

The blonde continued to choke the slate haired boy until he finally pushed the other off.

"When does school start? I forgot." Ciel asked the blonde.

The other stopped to think for a moment, "Um… I think in just a week. You'll have to pack up your things. If you need assistance, I'm capable~." He sang.

"No. I'm perfectly able of doing that myself."

Alois pouts in response. Ciel just glares at him. To the navy haired boy, the blonde is just a pest. Nothing more. But for some reason, this bothersome rodent, known as Alois, is relentlessly trying to befriend him. No matter how hard Ciel tries, he can't shake the tenacious blonde.

"I should get going, Ciel. I have a lot to do before school starts. I'll see you then, nevertheless. Try not to miss me too much~." Alois saluted and skipped out of the office, leaving Ciel alone again. With the blonde gone, Ciel just mopes around his office. Doing nothing productive whatsoever. He is helpless without Alois. The blonde is practically always his lone source of entertainment. So when he leaves, it's only natural for Ciel to be a little bored.

The dull child got up from his chair and went to his room. Time to pack up for school.

**.oOo.o~TIME JUNK~ .**

Sebastian pulled a shiny jet black car up to the dormitory entrance.

"Dorm 3A, correct?" The butler questioned, looking to Ciel through the rear view mirror.

The slate haired boy pulled out a sheet of paper and examined it, "I believe so. Let's get going." His butler unlocked the car doors and Ciel stepped out into the morning sunlight to let his eyes adjust. He slammed the door shut and walked towards the door, letting Sebastian carry his bags inside.

Ciel moved his eyes around campus. The school is large for being just a junior high. He looked at all of the other students moving in, just like him. All of them had butlers assisting them, just like him. And they all looked excited to start the year, _as opposed to him_.

The bluenette yawns and pushes the door open, and takes a step inside. The dorm house area is decently sized. It's similar to a living room in having typical seating and a television. The decorations were expensive looking, from marble statues to hand painted art. It's slightly intimidating to anyone who'd see it. The boy looked around to see the door to rooms. He was supposed to share a room with Alois. Speaking of which, where is that little blonde terror?

In that moment, Ciel is tackled to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!" The slate haired boy shouts to the blonde. It's obviously Alois. Nobody would do that but Alois Trancy.

Alois pushed himself off of Ciel and held out his hand to help his friend up. The bluenette took his hand and tried to straighten himself up. The blonde tried to help fix his hair.

"I'm sorry about that. I underestimated my speed. As soon as I saw you I came running." His blonde friend gave a kind smile and grabbed Ciel's wrist. Alois dragged him forwards until they got to a row of doors in numerical order.

'_Room 663…664…665…666…'_

"Ah, here it is. Welcome to our room, Ciel." Alois sneered, getting his key out.

"Room 666? Is this some kind of joke?"

The blonde laughed, "Ha. I never noticed that. _Funny, huh?_ ~ _A room for two devils_." He unlocked the door and pulled his navy haired friend inside.

Their room was simple compared to the house area. It has bunk beds prepared and a work desk. Next to the desk is a television stand with a small TV and a gaming system. One window was against the wall ahead of where the two are standing. The room layout resembled a decent hotel room in many ways. Alois and Ciel walked into the room and their butlers left their bags by the bunk beds.

"I call top bunk!" The blonde broadcasted.

Ciel gladly sat down on his bed, closer to the ground. The blonde climbed the ladder up to his bed and sprawled out across the bed to stretch out. His dear slate haired friend did the opposite, by sitting up straight and sorting through his clothes and placing them into hiss dresser. Alois peeks his head over the ledge and uninterestingly watches him.

Ciel folded another navy blue shirt. "Ciel, when can we go do something?" Alois drones.

"Go do whatever you want." Ciel avoids having to spend time with that nuisance, as usual.

"No. You have to come with me." The blonde argues.

Ciel looked up at the disembodied head of Alois, observing his freakish behavior, "Why?"

"Because we need to go find out classrooms, or else we'll be completely lost tomorrow. And it wouldn't hurt to introduce ourselves to people in our dorm, y'know."

"Ugh… Do I have to? You can't just get someone else to go with?" The navy haired one begs to the blonde.

"You're my only friend, so you're obligated to come. So, hurry up~." Alois stretched down and nudged Ciel's head. The bluenette sighed and continued folding his attire.

Once he finished, his friend dragged him around the entire campus. They found their classes, Ciel and Alois only have four of them together, and they randomly introduced themselves to people. Alois did all the work, due to Ciel's need to be antisocial at all times. After a long day walking around, they returned to their room. The sun was barely still visible.

"Did you get your uniform yet, Ciel?" Alois asked from the top bunk.

"We get them tomorrow, remember? Ours are being tailored later than the other students' uniforms."

Alois over exaggeratedly sighed. "I don't even like the uniforms. They won't let us wear what we like."

"Honestly the rule should only apply to you…" Ciel mumbled. The blonde ignored him and lied back on his bed, pressing his head into his pillow. Ciel reached over and shut out the light. The rooms dim light was replaced with darkness.

"Goodnight, Alois." Ciel shut his eyes and pulled his pillow closer.

Alois smiled, "Nighty-Night, sweetie." He shut his eyelids halfway, as well. Ciel cringed at the blonde's words. Alois wrapped himself up tightly in his blanket and looked out the single window at the other side of the room.

They both awaited their first day of school at Saint Maria private school.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you like it. I'll write more and everything later. If you have suggestions, tell me in reviews~. That'd be lovely, sweetheart.**

**I hope this is acceptable. It's gonna be pretty hard to write this, though. I've been craving a chance to write this ever since I joined Fanfiction. NOW I FINALLY HAVE. And I hope it's worth it for you as well, darling.**

**TOODLES, CLAMS.**

**Please read and review~. Daisuki.**


	2. First Day and Assault

Ciel opened his weary eyes and welcomed a new day… Except, he _just happened_ to have a certain blonde right next to him to welcome the day, as well.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The slate haired boy shoved Alois off of him and his bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

Alois rubbed his head and looked up, "Ow~… That hurt, Ciel."

"SHUT UP. STAY AWAY." Ciel arose that barrier of words between the two.

"You're mean." Alois whined and tried climbing back onto the lower bunk, belonging to Ciel. The navy haired one started backing away from the blonde and threw pillows at him as resistance. Alois just stretched out on his bed while Ciel cowered in fear. That fear was replaced with anger, and soon he was beating Alois with his pillow.

"QUIT IT~!" Alois grabbed the pillow and threw it at the window on the far wall.

"Why aren't you in your own bed?" Ciel questioned. Alois sat up on the bed.

The blonde smiled, "Well, I couldn't sleep. And you're like a teddy bear, so I thought I'd climb down here with you."

"W-What?! N-Never mind. Do you _want_ me to apply for a new roommate? Because, you sure aren't following the one simple rule I gave you. All I said was to _keep your distance_. AND THIS IS ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, ALOIS!" Ciel vented his ferocity to the unfocused blonde that was eyeing out the window.

A knock sounded at the door. Ciel was the one to answer, because Alois was busy hugging Ciel's pillow.

"Hello. May I help you?" Ciel rubbed his eyes to wake himself up and saw a girl. She had long brown hair to her waist and light green eyes. He rubbed his widened eyes again. Sebastian told him on the way that this was an all boys' school.

"Hi. Ciel, right?" She smiled and held up her arms. The girl had two uniforms wrapped up neatly, as they should be. Ciel took them from her and she laughed lightly.

"R-Right… What's so funny?"

She smirked, "You just look a little shocked, is all. I presume you didn't know there was a girl here?" The slate haired student nodded back to her.

"I was unaware. Where are the girls' dorms? I don't think I saw a sign or anything."

"That's because I'm the only one here. I'm here because I'm a special case. It's complicated."

"Alright. Do you play any role in these dorms?" Ciel asked the girl with shimmering green eyes.

"I'm this dorm building manager. I'm here to run academic related errands and keep the kids in line." The girl kept smiling sweetly.

"Then we'll probably see each other again, right?"

"Yes. I think we have a few classes together," She raised her arm and examined her watch, "Oh, my. I'm running late. I have to go. Sorry." She turned back and started walking.

Ciel continued and waved, "I'm looking forward to it. Oh, and what's your name?" She turned back to him at his question for just a second.

"I'm sorry. I really have to go." She sped forwards and out of Ciel's sight.

Ciel smiled and closed the door, letting her be on her way. He turned around and saw Alois directly behind him. He wasn't happy.

"What's wrong with you?" Ciel asked in a flat tone.

Alois sighed and took the uniform from his navy haired roommate. The blonde examined the dark suit carefully and groaned. Ciel unwrapped his uniform and set it on his bed.

"Why does it have to be so boring…?" Alois criticized.

Ciel smirked, "You have to wear it, you know. For once Alois Tracy can't get what he wants. How awful~!" His words oozed sarcasm. The blonde scowled.

"You want a bet? I refuse to wear this garbage." He threw the suit onto the desk by the TV, leaving Ciel to worry. If Alois doesn't wear it, it will probably make his own life worse since he's a friend of the blonde. The only friend of the blonde…

"You have to. It's not that bad."

Alois smirked, "Nope. I'm not wearing this dull thing." He searched through his dresser and took out a dark purple T-shirt and a pair of short-shorts. Ciel sighed in embarrassment. Why did he have to even be acquainted with someone like Alois…?

"Do whatever you want, but remember; First impressions last forever…" Ciel left Alois to make his decisions and went into the bathroom to change. He came out wearing a sleek black uniform with the emblem of his dorm on the front breast pocket. He had his hair combed out and his eye patch tied neatly around his head. Alois, on the other hand, was wearing his simple T-shirt and shorts-shorts with tall black boots tied with purple ribbons.

"You're looking nice and _spiffy_, Ciel." Alois snickered.

Ciel laughed back, "So are you. I swear the head of the school is going to kick you out in less than a week…" He walked past Alois and ruffled the blonde's hair. Then he opened the door and walked with Alois to first period.

They got a lot of stares on the way to their first class, which was homeroom. Mostly because of how Alois hangs on Ciel, and the fact that the blonde neglected to wear his uniform on the very first day of attending this school. The eyes followed them up until they reached their school building. Ciel opened the door to enter and they were greeted by a vast hallway crowded with elegantly dressed students. The bluenette led Alois onward, trying to hide him from people as well as he could. He didn't want Alois to be bullied, because he knew that it could very well happen if he didn't have someone to watch over him.

"Here it is. We're a bit early." Ciel announced as they approached a door at the far end of the school. Alois pulled him inside. All eyes in the room were now on the navy haired boy and the blonde that clung to him. People got the wrong idea, as you might expect, but Ciel and Alois are a bit slower when it comes to these sorts of situations.

Everyone sitting in their desks started to whisper amongst each other. Ciel just thought they were talking about the new kids, but that answer is only half right. Alois drug Ciel to two desks next to each other in the middle of the room. They both sat down and situated their school bags. People kept glancing back at them, but Ciel ignored it. He doesn't care what people think of him.

A teacher entered the room. He was wearing a sophisticated suit, superior to the students, and appeared much less strict than what a normal teacher might be, but he looked short tempered. He had long red hair and red glasses. All of the students stopped talking as he reached the front of the classroom.

"Welcome to a new year, little brats. My name is Mr. Sutcliffe. We'll get along fine if you just do what you're supposed to, alright? Great," He scanned everyone and stopped at Alois, "Hey, kid. Where's your uniform?"

Before the blonde could admit to being a disobedient brat, Ciel butted in.

"H-H-He never received it…" Ciel lied.

Mr. Sutcliffe glared, "Fine. But, you'll need a uniform at some point. It's a requirement." He walked over to his desk and, to everyone's surprise, started putting on makeup. Nobody said a word to him or any of their friends about it. The students quietly communicated amongst themselves once more. Ciel and Alois were the only ones not talking. Not even to each other.

With a swift push, the door to the classroom opened. In the door's frame stood the girl from earlier this morning. The one with shiny green eyes. Ciel smiled. It's nice to see a somewhat familiar face. Alois saw Ciel and laid his head on his desk, staring at the girl with a tilted view. He didn't like her. I wonder why.

She was panting and sweaty. Clearly just ran here.

"Ah, you're here. What's your name, again?" The slacking teacher asked, not very interested in what her name was.

"Oh, it's 'Ella'." She weakly smiled and went over to a desk in the back of the classroom.

"Wait. Can I have all new students come to the front of the room, please?" The teacher asked, still fixing his mascara.

Alois pulled Ciel up, still clinging to him, and leaned against the chalk board. Ella came up as well. It looks like she's a new student herself. Two ordinary other boys came up next to them. The five of them had to write their names on the board and introduce themselves.

"My name is Ella Harris. I'm thirteen. Originally from a small town you wouldn't know anything about." She said with a tired voice. She stepped out from in front of her name on the board and looked to the other boy next to her. The two regular boys presented themselves, and then it was time for the blonde haired boy and Ciel.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Thirteen. London." He declared vacantly and looked to his friend.

He looked very stern, "My name is Alois Trancy. I am thirteen years of age, and I'm from London." Everyone laughed quietly after Alois's introduction.

"What's your guys' problem?" The blonde probed.

An arrogant kid in front stood up, "It's just that we think it's funny that your name sounds like a girl's name, Blondie."

Ciel knew before Alois could even blink that the blonde was going to make a stupid move. He grabbed Alois's arm and saw his eyes glow with viciousness and his muscles tense up.

"Why don't you have a seat, _friend_? I appreciate your _inference_, but you wouldn't want to pick on _me_, would you?" Alois said, holding back an immense amount. If Ciel wasn't holding onto him at the moment, that kid's life couldn't be guaranteed. The kid laughed and stayed standing. Ciel had to hold him back more.

"You, too, '_Ciel'_. I feel bad for you." And the teacher continued to fix his makeup, letting this continue.

The slate haired boy started getting really irritated, "You really should just stop while you can." Alois started pulling away from Ciel with more force. The kid in front kept laughing, and the rest of the class followed his lead.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to offend you _and_ your _boyfriend_, Alois." That brat crossed a line.

Ciel let go of Alois.

The blonde marched over to his desk and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up. The kid's heart rate got higher in distress. He was still holding back. Alois's sense of control in this predicament is quite surprising.

"HEY!" Mr. Sutcliffe finally decided to look up from his mirror, "STOP THAT, RIGHT NOW. ALOIS. CYLUS. SIT DOWN. I don't have time for this."

Alois hesitantly loosened his grip on Cylus's uniform. The other kid took a deep breath in and sat back in his seat.

"I'm not reporting you, only because I don't feel like dealing with the head office right now. This is a warning, Trancy." The red haired teacher scolded. Alois stepped away from his class mates' desk and pulled Ciel back to their own desks. The two of them said nothing for the rest of class.

After class, they both walked with Ella to their dorm.

"You really caused a scene back there, Alois." Ella smiled.

The blonde spit back, "_It's his fault_. Cylus... Why is his name so much better than ours'."

She laughed, but Ciel was still quiet. He hadn't said a word since Alois downright assaulted his fellow student. The blonde thought it was unlike him. They finally reached their dorm and the two left Ella once they reached their room. The two changed into their pajamas, Ciel with his night shirt, and Alois with his own. The blonde climbed into the top bunk and Ciel crawled into the bottom.

"Goodnight, Alois." Ciel finally spoke and reached for the light.

"Wait." Ciel stopped himself from turning the light off. Alois peeked his head over the ledge.

Ciel asked, groggily, "What?"

"What's _with_ you? You've only now just spoken since first period. That's _all day_. Something's wrong." The blonde spoke.

"It's- It's nothing. Just go to bed." He tried to get rid of the attention he was receiving. Alois threw a pillow on Ciel's head.

"What was that for?!"

"You're lying. Something's wrong." Alois told the bluenette. Ciel rolled over so he wasn't looking at Alois.

"It's what the kid said." He mumbled into the pillow Alois threw at him.

The blonde paused to recall what happened, "Wait… Was that…? Hm… oh, I remember now! Was it when he called you my 'boyfriend'?" Alois laughed. Ciel turned bright red, but hid his face in the pillow.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"I KNEW IT! Why does that bother you so much?" Alois asked. Ciel paused.

"Because, now the entire class will think you're MY BOYFRIEND, ALOIS. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" Ciel screamed into his pillow.

Alois laughed, "Maybe we can take advantage of the situation."

"What do you mean?" Ciel moved his face away from the pillow.

Alois looked down again, "Well, I have a feeling you might not want much to do with other people. If we make them think you're _into guys_, then they won't want to get near you."

"So, basically… wait..._YOU WANT EVERYONE TO THINK I'M GAY_?!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Heh heh heh...**

**So, what are your opinions on this chapter, my readers?**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it.**

**In fact, I write on impulse. I don't think through what I write at all. I just write down what comes to mind at the time I open my new 'Word' document.**

**Interesting, huh? Nah. Not really. **

**Bye-Bye, friendly friends. Please review and stuff if you liked it or have suggestions~.**


	3. Ditching and a 'Date'

**Nya Nya Nya~!**

**I really hope you like this garbage. I prefer this garbage over my last garbage. It's more fun to write, but is the last more fun to read? I don't know.**

**Probably not.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"It won't be that bad. You're overreacting. They already _think_ you're gay. And there's nothing wrong with liking males over females, anyways. That kid, Cylus or something was just being an ass. Don't listen to him." Alois defended thoughtfully. Ciel stared at him, just like how everyone in class stared that morning.

"You're out of your mind. I don't want people thinking _that_!" The navy haired boy was sitting up instead of lying down now. It's hard for him to sleep when he's worked up like this.

Alois pouted, "What? Are you a _homophobe_, Ciel? That's a horrible thing to be…"

"Well, there is really no need for me to act _that way_. And I don't want people to lose respect for me. It'll ruin my reputation. I wouldn't care _what_ they thought my sexuality was if it wasn't thought of as bad, but it _is_."

"So, is that a 'no'?" Ciel nodded.

"Well, that's too bad. Now I'll have to act like we're going out all by myself. You should put more effort into stuff that keeps things interesting." The blonde fell back into his bed, disappearing from his friend's sight.

"W-Wait. What?! I SAID NO, ALOIS." Ciel tried to get him to stop, but it looked like Alois was unwavering.

"Goodnight, Ciel~." Alois yawned.

"This is going to be humiliating." He reached and turned out the light. Ciel lied back down and covered himself up in pillows.

"Alois. If you get too close, I promise on my life, I will destroy you." The slate haired friend spoke calmly. The blonde laughed and they shut their eyes to go to sleep. Alois got some sleep, but Ciel didn't. He can't think straight, so he'll be going to his second day with an extremely tired mind.

**~O.o.O~TIME LAPSE~O.o.O~**

The two got up the next morning. One of them was dreading what could happen, and the other was happy as ever. I think you can guess as to which one goes with which emotion.

"Hurry up, Ciel! We'll be late!" Alois yelled through the bathroom door.

"Shut up! The only reason you're ready is because you refuse to wear your uniform! This thing isn't all that easy to get on, Alois!" Ciel screamed back. The blonde waited outside the door as another few minutes passed.

"I'M COMING IN THERE." And impatient Trancy proclaimed and kicked the door open. Luckily, Ciel only had to put on his jacket.

Alois grabbed his coat and his hand, pulling him out the front door. Ciel stumbled around trying to get his jacket on and his bag around his shoulder. Alois grinned and pulled the exhausted Phantomhive closer as they walked to class. The navy haired one tried to squirm away countless times, but Alois had a death grip on him.

They approached their homeroom class and saw Ella smiling at them near the back of the class. Alois waved and moved his eyes to the front again. He saw the kid, Jacob, from yesterday talking with some friends. Both Ciel and Alois glared as they passed him to get to their desks. The kid, however, took notice to Alois's arm holding the bluenette tightly just before they both took their seats. There's no way their devious peer _wouldn't_ use this information against the blonde that assaulted him earlier.

Mr. Sutcliffe ignored the class once again, but this time, he was in the hallway talking to Mr. Spears. The vice principal. Through the window, the students could see how irritated their vice principal was.

"Hey, Ciel." Alois got Ciel's attention.

"What?" The navy haired boy whispered back.

The blonde whined, "Wanna do something after class? I'm bored."

Ciel shook his head, "You want to ditch, I presume?" Alois nodded with a smile.

"Please? If you come with, I promise I won't crawl into your bed at night."

"Keep your voice down!" Ciel whisper-screamed at him, "You know I'm not one to ditch."

"PLEASE?"

"FINE. BUT, SHUT UP. YOU OWE ME." Ciel gave in. Thus, the blonde was happy until the end of class. Until the two heard whispers from the front of class.

"…'_really_?'..._'yeah_.'…_'are_ _you_ _sure_?'…_'Phantomhive_…'…" Ciel's ears perked up at the sound of his name. He listened to the conversation more closely, but still only getting a few words in.

"…'_he doesn't look like it_…'…_'he is._'…_'-what a freak.'…'-loser.'…' -Disgusting_.'…" Harsh words met with the bluenettes ears. Ciel was really wondering what their talking about. He looked over to Alois, who was staring out the window, mindlessly.

He turned his ear back to the conversation.

"…'_-Trancy_?'…_'-Definitely_.'…_'-I agree_…'…'-_Avoid them…...'…'….-His boyfriend …'…'-Gay_.'" Ciel turned bright red and looked to Alois, who looked like he heard them. He just didn't mind.

Ciel looked down at his desk. Why _is_ being gay looked down upon, anyways? They just don't want to accept the fact that society is changing. It's not like having a different sexuality is rare anymore, or makes you 'cool' when you joke about it. The bluenette lied his head down on his desk to think. It still made him mad. If he's not into guys, then he wouldn't want people to think that he was. He didn't want them to respect him because he wants to be 'popular' or anything… He just has to keep the name Phantomhive, untainted by any rumors. But, it's too late now. It's already out there.

The bell rung and somewhere in the back of class some guy screamed, "_WHAT'S THE SITCH_!?" On que with the ringing. That earned him a lot of glares from his classmates. Ciel recognized him as the loner of the class.

Alois secretly pulled Ciel outside of the school building, while the guards weren't looking. For being such a rich school, that can afford security, they sure do make it easy to slip away. They snuck back to the back of their dorm building.

"Where are we even going to go?" Ciel asked, regretting his decision to come with. He probably would've been better going to his classes, like a good student would.

His blonde friend grinned, "How about Downtown? I haven't gotten to go there yet."

"But we're pretty far away. It would be a long walk, Alois." Ciel sighed.

"We can bike. I brought one just in case I wanted to go somewhere. Then again, have you ever even ridden a bike before?" Alois chuckled a little. He knew his friend never had a need to bike, since he isn't one for going out and his butler can chauffeur him, anyways. Yet, even with a butler like Ciel's, the blonde prefers alternate means of transportation.

"No. Indeed I haven't." the bluenette spat. "And I don't even _have_ a bike."

"You can ride with me." Alois smiled amiably.

"Can't we just do something else? It would be easier." Ciel strained to persuade him.

Alois frowned and shook his head. Ciel groaned. The blonde linked arms with Ciel and they walked to a garage in the back of the dorms. He typed in the code to get in and pulled a new looking light blue bike out. Ciel helped him pull the bike out front. A teacher, deep in a book, passed by the two. He looked up for an instant and took notice of them before they could conceal themselves.

"What are you doing out at this time? Where are you going?" The tall man, with his face hidden by glasses, inquired to the suspicious duo.

"We have a free period. We decided to go bike to the library downtown to study." Alois said calmly to the teacher. He's surprisingly good at being that deceitful. Maybe that's not the best mannerism to have. The professor looked like he didn't want to have much faith in them.

"Alright... Stay out of trouble, you two. Have a nice day." The boys smiled and the unknown instructor walked on. They both exhaled with relief.

"Hurry, I don't want to run into another teacher." Ciel walked with the bike faster. They finally reached the sidewalk near the street.

A few cars passed, but it was generally a quiet road. Alois got on the bike and kept balance by leaning on his right foot. Ciel put his feet on the two bars sticking out of the back wheel and tried to keep his stability. He put his hands on Alois's shoulders and they went forward on the path beneath them. Ciel has never really ridden a bike, so this was difficult and a bit frightening for him. On every bump they went over, he clawed into his friend's shoulders or strangled him. Every time he did, Alois couldn't help but laugh. He hasn't met many people who have never ridden a bike.

Alois made a sharp turn and Ciel tore into Alois's shoulders again, "COULDN'T YOU SLOW DOWN?! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US." The blonde laughed again, and pedaled faster to aggravate his slate haired comrade. Ciel only tensed his hold on Alois, very nearly trying to make him bleed.

"I think we're almost there. Maybe a few more minutes." The blonde spoke over the wind whistling through their ears.

They reached an intersection, so Alois slowed the bike down to let cars carry on passing. Ciel finally stopped piercing Alois's aching shoulders and took a deep breath to keep cool and composed. In the distance, they could see the concentration of office blocks become more recurrent. Another car drove by and the green stick figure on the stop light lit up. Alois got his feet back on the pedals and drove past the immobile cars. Ciel just resumed scratching into Alois's back.

In a few more minutes, they were in a more condensed part of town than before. The blonde drove up to the nearest bike rack, and locked it up.

"I still think it's a bad idea that we just left like that." Ciel nagged as he dismounted the sapphire bicycle. "If anyone at school finds out, they'll think we were-…" He turned a slight red and trailed off.

Ignoring him, Alois grabbed his hand and forced him to walk with him. "Stop whining and brighten up."

"H-H-Hey! L-Let go of me!" The bluenette blushed and tried to part with him by squirming and wiggling his fingers around, but the blonde was insistent.

"I told you to quit whining. You're going to have fun whether you want to or not!" Ciel's blonde ally declared. Ciel sulked and made his hand go limp.

"You're going to revel in my suffering, aren't you?"

The blonde nodded satisfactorily and sauntered on.

The two marched past a small number of shops that Ciel wanted to see, but Alois saw a great number. Both of them kept arguing on which to visit first, like an old married couple. A few bystanders watched them out of curiosity. Some thought they were cute like that. Others just whispered to their friends and continued down the path. Even with everyone gawking, they kept on going about their excursion as usual. By the time they mutually got hungry, they were both in the direct midpoint of town.

Alois rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Where do you want to eat?" Alois's dearest companion queried.

The blonde wavered, "…Maybe Italian…No, Chinese sounds better… Hm… Your opinions?"

"Italian sounds fine. Do you know where a place is?" Ciel blatantly replied. Alois shook his head and heaved Ciel onward, observing every eatery.

"I think there's a place I saw that we walked by, but I can't remember where it is. We could go look for it." The blonde suggested.

The bluenette sighed, "You lead the way."

The blonde pulled him past a few shops, around a few blocks, all up until it seemed they were going in circles. After a lot of walking and a lot of talking, Ciel looked up from the place they stood stationary for the last few minutes. The bluenette poked the blonde and pointed up to a sign.

"Oh, hey. This is it." He smiled. The building beside them had fancy everything. From guests to food to overall design, this place was high-class. A line of people dressed in elegant clothing waited outside with reservations.

"Alois…"

"Yes?" His friend beamed.

Ciel put his hand on his forehead and exhaled as calmly as possible. "This is a restaurant meant for couples."

The flamboyant blonde Alois smiled pleasantly, _"I know that, dummy."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**BA-BAM. Did you like the "WHAT'S THE SITCH?!" part? I did.**

**I wish I had updated sooner. I've been writing this for three days, believe it or not. ALL FOR YOU. :3**

**I know it takes a long time. I just.. have writers blocks every five minutes.**

**I sure do hope you like reading this as much as I like writing it. O3O**

**NOT ONLY THAT; but, It really makes my day to see people enjoy what I write. Even if I'm not satisfied with it myself, seeing you guys happy... It makes me so emotional. ;-;**

**wait. wat.**

**Bye sweeties. You're all my antelopes. Please review~**


	4. Dinner and a Crash

**OH MY. IT'S BEEN OVER A WEEK. I'M SORRY.**

**Please forgive me.**

**I don't own Black Butler.**

* * *

"Please, let's go _anywhere_ other than this?" The bluenette begged to his friend.

The blonde exhaled noisily and raised the pitch of his voice, "We're already here, and I heard this place is really good. Stop complaining. Unless you really care _that_ much about how people read you _outside of school_…"

Ciel glowered at Alois. He seized Alois by the wrist and dragged him through the front door to a dimly lit setting. A few people, besides them, waited in line before a girl at her work station. She steadily conversed with patrons and gave them all waiting times. Ciel sulked up until they both reached the attendant. He prepares himself for any _comments_ she may make on the two.

"How many?" She asked, not looking up from something on her work podium.

The blonde smiled and sang, "Just the two of us." Ciel's face was searing from embarrassment. She looked up and appeared as if she was about to say something to them, but looked back down.

"The wait is about twenty minutes. There's a waiting room around the corner by the door." She kept hiding her head in her podium. Alois pulled Ciel inside and sat next to him on a cushioned bench.

Ciel glared at the blonde on his right. "Why do you feel the need to do these things?"

Alois smirked and simply countered, "Because you're my friend."

The slate haired boy didn't say anything else. Friends, for them, are difficult. It's always a love-hate relationship between the two. Normally Alois gives the love and Ciel gives the hate. It's not correspondingly divided amongst the two companions. The two sat in silence as they waited and tried to move past and overlook the last few hours in their heads. One minute passed then two, then five, ten, fifteen…

"Come on. It's been twenty minutes. I'm hungry." Ciel drew Alois up from where they were sitting tolerantly. The waiter led them to a nice table near the back of the restaurant. The table was faintly lit with a candle in the middle and two chairs were positioned at contrasting sides of the small tabletop. Alois pulled Ciel's chair out for him with a smile. The bluenette murmured inaudibly and seated himself. The blonde did the same.

"This is ridiculous…" The slate haired comrade hissed, irritably picking up a menu.

The blonde chuckled.

"What's your problem _now_?" Ciel jeered again.

"Well, it's just that you're the one that dragged me in here. If you would've kept demanding, I would've been willing to eat somewhere else. So, don't blame me, sweetie. Blame your _pride_." He grinned. Ciel was now simmering with annoyance.

The woman came by again to take their orders. Ciel hid his frustration from her and calmly ordered some fettuccini, while Alois gleefully ordered some lasagna. The two awkwardly waited for their meals. Ciel stared out the window, waiting for this living hell to end. The blonde on the other hand, was on his smartphone playing several different games.

"Do you just plan on playing that until we leave?" The maddened bluenette probed.

The blonde sighed, "It's not like you're going to provide me with any kind of _thrilling_ conversation if I don't, will you?" Ciel was rapidly realizing he shouldn't give into the blonde's desires so quickly. It's what got him into this situation in the first place.

"You should still put your phone away. This is a nice restaurant. You're going to get us kicked out." Ciel persuaded. The blonde chuckled and peeked up from the bright screen.

"You worry too much, Ciel." The blonde shut his phone off and put it in his pocket. His eyes moved up and he started staring at Ciel's uncovered eye. Ciel kept looking away from Alois, but his comfort level was shrinking.

"Q-Quit it! Stop staring at me! It's freaking me out!" The bluenette criticized. The blonde smiled.

"You're the one that told me to put my phone away."

The slate haired boy hissed at the blonde.

A few moments of silence later, the waitress dropped their food off and went to check on several other tables. Alois tranquilly took bites of his lasagna, while Ciel viciously pierced into his pasta with his fork. Alois was now praying other clienteles didn't notice his behavior. Ciel wasn't very fond of attention, negative or positive, after all. And Alois is the one that has to deal with him if he gets any more irritated_… If that's even possible._

"Calm down." The blonde droned. Ciel ignored him and took another bite of his pasta.

"…Please? I'll make it up to you…" Alois was aware of these consequences.

"Really?" Ciel looked up and ceased taking his anger out on his fettuccini.

Alois was beginning to feel wounded, "Yes. Really…"

The consequences of…

"Alright. You're in my debt, Trancy." He steadily took another bite of his food with a faint, but devious, smile.

The two finished up eating and the waitress took their dishes away. Ciel pulled out his wallet and got out his student card. On a typical student card of Saint Maria, there is enough money placed on it to last one person at least the rest of the school year. Since students often go into town and to the store for typical everyday things, all of downtown has begun to accept money off of the student card, thanks to a few contracts here and there. The only problem is that when you run out of cash on the card, you start racking up debt to the school. And because it's such a prestigious school with so much money, that debt gets quite high. When Sebastian first left Ciel at the dorms he was most worried about that blondes influence on his young master. Alois _does_ have that negligent atmosphere around him…

The two had now exchanged personalities wholly. After Ciel got his card back, he happily dragged his blonde comrade outside and made sure it was as unpleasant as possible for him. The blonde sulked in utter failure while Ciel marched in his effortlessly won conquest. Even though the blonde psychopath was upset, he still held onto Ciel's hand as they searched for their parked bike on the other side of town. Most likely, because Alois isn't trusting of people walking around at night.

The morning sky gradually turned into a fading multicolored sky and the bright, busy streets were now dimly lit by street lamps while people began to disperse. A cold breeze overcame the duo which caused Alois to grab onto Ciel and hug his arm tightly.

The blonde whimpered, "I'm cold. Do you remember where the bike is?"

Ciel shook his head, "It might be a while before we find it. We should probably stick to better lit streets… I don't really trust the people around here." The bluenette looked to the conniving glowing eyes in the alleys they passed quickly. Another breeze went over them and Alois was cutting off the circulation to Ciel's entire arm. "-And could you let go!?" The blonde sadly let go and shivered at the thought of forgetting his jacket at his dorm.

Ciel looked at the blonde suffering to himself and groaned, "Here, take this. I'm not that cold anyways." He took off his jacket and forced it in the direction of Alois. The blonde beamed and put it on, one sleeve at a time. He smiled at the sudden warmth around him and zipped it up.

"Thank you, Ciel." He took hold of the bluenettes hand once more.

The boy blushed in response and scolded, "D-Do you really have to do that right now? I gave you my coat already!" The blonde continued to dumbly smile.

After a few more minutes of walking around aimlessly, they both stopped at an intersection to rest. Ciel beheld his watch and frowned. He pulled Alois onward at a more brisk pace than earlier. Alois tried to keep up, but was still easily distracted by the lights in shops that illuminated their path. Every time the blonde turned his hand, Ciel would pull him forward to make him catch himself. Alois wasn't a fan of that and tried a little harder to keep up.

"Would you mind slowing down a bit? I can't keep up." The blonde nagged. Ciel just disregarded his friends comment and trekked on.

The sky slowly got darker because of the recent time change. Because of the lack of sunlight, it got chillier and so Alois took the opportunity to cuddle onto Ciel's arm again.

After another long period of walking and being completely lost, they finally found their bike. Alois got on, since Ciel was deprived of ever learning how to ride as a child, and they head on through the dark streets and into a more forested area of town. It was the same way they took to get there, but it was a lot different in the dark. The usual rosy autumn leaves turned into obscure silhouettes in contradiction of the purple sky. The chocolate colored tree trunks looked like they were trying to twist and turn to skulk out of the earth that bound them. Naturally it bothered Alois much more than his slate haired comrade.

They voyaged alongside the uninhabited street to their right and came up to an intersection. Alois turned the handlebars and pedaled his feet as Ciel scratched into his friends back in discomfort. Just as the blonde reached the other side of the road, a car's headlights met with Alois's fogged up eyes and disoriented him. In a panic, he swerved the handlebars and caused the bike to skid into the grass. The bike rapidly sped forwards and landed on its side, propelling both Alois and Ciel off and into the cold dirt.

The blonde rubbed his head, "Ow~…" He rubbed his eyes and rested his back flat on the ground. The poor kid curled up in pain and looked over to his friend, who conveniently landed on his hands and knees. Ciel rubbed his hands together and got up slowly so he didn't cause any more damage.

"What the hell, Alois…" The injured slate haired friend staggered onto his feet. The blonde looked up and saw his friend's eye patch had come undone to reveal his contract. Ciel rubbed both of his eyes and realized it as well. Before he went to retrieve it, he went over to assist the blonde laying powerlessly on the grassy land.

The blonde groaned and rolled onto his side.

"Get up." Ciel held his hand out to a bruised up Alois below himself. The blonde crawled onto his knees and took his companions hand.

"Thanks'…" The blonde rubbed his eye, "S-Sorry… I wasn't really expecting this to happen."

"Shut up. It wasn't your fault." Ciel walked over to the bike that crashed to the ground and pulled it up.

The blonde kept rubbing his eye.

"What's wrong with you?"

"There's something in my eye." Alois murmured. A tear fell from his eye and Ciel walked over to his suffering friend. The bluenette pulled the blondes hand away from his face and looked into his icy eye, slowly tearing up. Alois blinked a few times from the irritation and tried to look through the fuzziness of his vision into Ciel's purplish eye. He rarely got to see it, but this one chance was ruined because of the dirt that obstructed his vision.

"I think it's just dust. Don't rub it. Tearing up is your eye's way of getting rid of what got in it." The bluenette walked back over to the bike and Alois resumed rubbing his eye, even though Ciel told him not to.

The bluenette picked the bike up and the two walked it back to the dorms. Alois had difficulty and limped most of the way, because of how he landed on his leg, but other than that he was fine. It was too dark, so neither of them could find Ciel's eye patch. The bluenette decided to leave his bangs in his eyes instead. They were mostly just a bit bruised up with some scratches and cuts here and there. Most of the way they kept quiet.

The sky got darker and it got harder to find their way, but they finally saw some lights in the distance and were reassured of civilization.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Bike accidents are fun.**

**SINCE ASAMI POINTED IT OUT- I actually got the idea for the bike accident from my friend, Mitsuki, who crashed her bike on her way to school and nearly died. (She didn't actually nearly die. She just hurt her braces and _then_ died.)**

**Goodbye, antelopes.**


	5. A Late Night and a Late Morning

**My god, it's been another full week. I'm sorry. this will probably happen a lot. It might be my new schedule.**

**A chapter a week, you guys. I'm sorry. ;-;**

**BTW- I don't own Kuroshitsuji~.**

* * *

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?!" Their friend, Ella, ran up to the pair with her green eyes blazing intensely.

After Ciel and Alois reached the dorms, they hid the scratched up bike back in the garage in the rear of the main building. Then they both walked back up to the main door with their furious friend waiting for them.

The bluenette put his hand over his uncovered eye as casually as possible. Then Ciel proceeded to throw the blonde under the bus, "Don't look at _me_…" In return, the blonde let out a weak cry.

"Gimme a break~. He never goes out and does anything." Alois reasoned. The girl scowled at him.

"What happened to your eye patch? And you look like you've been beaten to a pulp… _What happened to you_?!" She prodded as her eyes wandered around the two bruised and beaten boys. They didn't reply, eager to stop their current of interrogations.

"Well, you ditched an entire day! I won't tell anyone you were slacking, but you owe me. I shouldn't be letting you both off the hook so easily. It goes against my position of authority…" She turned her head towards Ciel and frowned feebly. Alois rolled his eyes and looked at the ground.

Ciel smirked, "I appreciate it. Sorry about this. I think we're both going to go lay down for a bit, though." The bluenette grabbed Alois's hand and helped him walk forwards to their room.

She laughed and turned her head towards Alois, "You're a terrible influence on him, you know?" Alois nodded, yawned and limped on. Ella walked over to a comfy chair in the lobby-like area in the center of the dorms and picked up a book.

Before they could get anywhere, a familiar face appeared before them. He seemed to have had a few friends with him. As soon as Cylus and his buddies noticed the pair, they didn't hesitate to approach them. When Ciel's eyes met with his, the slate haired boy was ready to turn around and exit the building. He'd rather be back outside, lying in the dirt.

"Well, well. If it isn't the two mysterious elopers." The boy in front sneered. Ciel uncomfortably sustained covering his eye. Cylus caught sight of at the bluenette, but didn't say anything. These jokes are getting old. Even after only two days.

Alois stepped forward, "Well, well," He impudently ridiculed, "If it isn't the kid who spends all of his time stalking my friend and I. Don't you have anything better to do than follow us around?"

Their adversary ridiculed, "Shut up, moron."

The blonde retaliated with a malevolent smirk, "It seems I've struck a nerve."

"I'm not _stalking_ you. Get your facts straight. We happen to live in this dorm, same as you."

Alois grinned, "What a pity. I was hoping I'd only have to see you during one class. You've really ruined my day, now."

"It's not like we want to be around you all the time. Spending this much time with two freaks, such as yourselves, must be bad for our health." Cylus grinned, "We should just ask our dorm manager if we can switch to a different one."

Ciel laughed and everyone turned their attention to him, who'd been hiding in the background this entire hopeless quarrel.

"If you want to ask her that, she's right over there." The bluenette continued chuckling and pointed a finger over his shoulder to the girl buried in a book.

The dark-haired Cylus looked confused, "She's that girl from class. The only girl in this school, right? She's kind of cute. Whatever. I don't have time for this. We have homework to do." He ushered his friends with him in the opposite direction of the two protagonists. Both of them then continued to walk on, ignoring what just happened.

Once they reached their room, Alois sprawled out on Ciel's lower bunk.

"Can't you go lay down on your own bed?" Ciel demanded halfheartedly, looking down at him. Alois shook his head.

"I can't. My arms hurt. I don't wanna climb up there." The blonde said, pulling up the covers.

Ciel groaned and shoved the blonde over to make himself some room, "I don't feel like arguing with you right now, so just give me some room and keep quiet. I have a headache." He sat down by the headboard and Alois was now at the other end of the bed, cuddling his friend's pillow. Ciel pulled it away from him and curled up in his nest of blankets. Alois was sitting up, looking at his arms. He had a few faint bruises, but scratches cuts as well.

The blonde examined his injured arms, "Hey, Ciel?"

"What?" The bluenette grumbled from underneath a few blankets.

"Do you have many cuts? We should wash them out. _And my ankle still hurts_," The blonde drifted off, "I should probably put an icepack on it."

"You're probably right. I don't want any of my scratches to get infected. Sebastian would kill me. Too overprotective.." Ciel rolled off of the bed and stretched out.

The bluenette got a washcloth from the bathroom and washed out all of his nicks and cuts. The slate haired teen put a bandage on one of the deeper cuts, but left the others just as they were after he washed them out. He got another washcloth for Alois and handed it to him before shutting the bathroom light off and walking to the 'kitchen'. It was more of something you'd find in a cheap hotel that consisted of a coffee machine, a few small cabinets and a little fridge. He opened it and drew out the only cold compress they possessed.

"Here you go." The bluenette handed it to Alois while sitting down at the other end of the bed. He pulled the covers up and closed his eyes with zero expression on his face. Alois put the ice on his head and curled up, like Ciel was. The bluenette yawned. The blonde yawned after him contagiously. Ciel reached over and turned the lamp off on the nightstand. Soon, they both fell soundly asleep.

**+*~+*~+*~+SOME TIME PASSES+*~+*~+*~+*~**

"_GOODMORNING_~!" A lurid bellow sounded through Ciel's somnolent ears. In response he shoved his pillow out from under his head and over his ear to block any more sound. That theory of delaying any sound desolately failed.

The blonde who woke him shoved him off the bed. His comrade collided with the ground and a brash thud resonated throughout the small room. Ciel groaned and lied on the floor without moving.

"Leave me alone." The bluenette protested.

Alois dramatically sighed, "Then I guess you'll be late for class again…"

Ciel sprung up and light flooded into his eyes. He stumbled around to get the blankets that insulated him off. A quick look at the clock above their door and Ciel swiftly became more flustered than just moments ago_. 7:53_. After Alois enjoyed his friend who was greatly suffering, he decided to put his school bag around his shoulder and sit tolerantly at the only desk they had. The cruel blonde kept laughing almost silently as his friend messily got changed into the school uniform and tied an eye patch around his messy hair. _7:57_.

"Hurry up. We're going to be late. You're too slow. Class starts at 8:05" The blonde evaluated his companion who was nearly at his limit. Ciel was fuming.

"It's your fault. Why didn't the alarm clock wake me up?" He said while putting his shoes on rapidly, "And why are you still not going to wear your uniform?" He glanced up at Alois, who decided to wear a T-Shirt and shorts as the substitute of the classy suit provided to them.

Alois hummed, "I already told you. _I don't want to_."

The bluenette sighed, "And why didn't you just wake me up when you woke up?"

"I thought it would be funny to see you all stressed out like this." Alois shrugged. The bluenette scowled at the blonde.

He threw on his school bag over his shoulder and grabbed Alois by the hand, off of his chair and out the exit. He and the blonde hurriedly speed-walked throughout the vacant halls and outside into the brisk air. There were few students out by that time. The two switched from walking to running. Ciel was doing all the work while Alois was drug behind, weakly jogging because of his sore ankle. They finally made it to their building, but some time had passed since it was quite a distance away from their dorm house. _8:02_. Ciel pushed the door open and ran inside, seeing the hallways almost completely empty.

"At least we got here on time." Ciel feebly spoke. He let go of Alois, who was having a blast, and walked towards their first period classroom. Alois followed by his side.

Alois ogled Ciel closely. The bluenette ignored him. To be completely honest, he's used to him doing odd things like this.

"Your hair looks dreadful, Ciel." The blonde brushed his hand through his comrade's hair.

Ciel grumbled, "It's _your_ fault." He pushed Alois away and walked through the open classroom door. The two were the last ones to arrive. They took their seats near the back and sat back in their chairs, waiting for the clock to hit 8:05.

The bell rang and everyone stopped talking. Instead of their usual red-haired psycho of a teacher, there was nobody there at all. Several students were tempted to go tell someone, but come on… What student has the heart to do that? Nobody in _this_ class, that is.

After about five minutes of loud whispering from Ciel and Alois's classmates, someone decided to open the door. He was tall with orange-blonde hair with solid black glasses. He seemed stressed out. Maybe it was his appearance? He had on a black suit, but it seemed liked it didn't fit with him. He also smelled a bit like alcohol. It wasn't strong, so he probably wasn't drunk. Not _yet_, anyway.

He grabbed a piece of chalk and scribbled 'Ronald Knox' on the board. Under that, he wrote 'Mr. Knox'. All of the students in class quietly watched him turn around and face them all.

He indolently announced, "Hello. I'll be filling in for Mr. Sutcliffe. If you need me, I'll be over here." Mr. Knox walked over to his desk and got out a cell phone, texting away. The students resumed their previous conversations, thinking nothing of the situation. Ciel opened up his bag and pulled out a book. Alois stared out the window, daydreaming. This went on for another twenty minutes until Alois started poking Ciel's shoulder.

The slate haired companion tried to disregard him completely. Even so, the blonde kept tenaciously poking him. Ciel shoved his friend without looking up from his book. Alois restarted jabbing his finger into Ciel's arm with more force.

"Ciel~." The blonde whispered accompanied by the faint bruise beginning to form on the bluenettes arm.

Ciel finally looked over at him, "_What do you want_?"

The blonde smiled, "I think we should join a club."

"Why?"

"It'd be fun." Alois beamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ciel mumbled inaudibly.

The blonde whined, "A lot of things are wrong with me. You're mean."

Ciel yawned, "It was a rhetorical question. You're insane. Can't we just have classes? I need free time to do homework."

"Just one club? Please? I want to be in one, but not alone…" Alois begged.

"_Fine_. Just one. I get to pick it out, though." His comrade professed.

The blonde scoffed, "No way. You'll probably pick a book club or something else that's boring. I pick and you deal with it." The bluenette sighed in oppression.

"We can look after class, got it?" Ciel said to his friend in agreement. Alois nodded and they both resumed daydreaming and reading while their peers quietly conversed amongst themselves and their substitute texted like a teenager.

Ciel and Alois joining a club. _What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Do you guys even like this?! I like to write it, but it's difficult because my rule is 2,000 words minimum, or I WILL NOT POST IT. It's my rule. Motto(?).. Declaration of Clam-dependence(?)... What the hell is wrong with me.**

**Well. I'm winging this entire thing just like my last story. Haha. I sincerely hope you guys like it. If I should like... DIE AND NEVER WRITE AGAIN- please tell me in reviews. :3**

**Please~ Read and review. I live to please you children. More reviews-more chapters. Without reviews I can't really write. I get writers block and junk. Your review give me a reason to live.**

***dramatic close-up***

**GAWD?!**

**Bye-Bye, Antelopes. You look GORGEOUS today. ;) **

*******unintentionally flirts with my readers.***

**I'm so sorry...**


	6. Classes and Clubs

**ADDICTED TO NIGHTCORE.**

**I WROTE THIS WHOLE THING LISTENING TO MY AMAZING NIGHTCORE PLAYLIST. BAH-BAM!.**

**HEADS UP- I put in my friends and I... AS GUYS. We're females, but I messed up earlier in the story, saying that it was an all guys school.. So... We'll probably act pretty feminine sometimes. PAY NO MIND. Don't blame me if you end up falling in love with the male me...**

***accidently makes you all lesbians and gay at the same time* woop woop**

* * *

The bell sounded and the teacher was gone before any students could even make it to the door. He kept shouting something along the lines of '-Out of the way! -I have a party to be at! –Don't want to get any overtime because of some bratty kids!'. Everyone around him tried to ignore it best they could.

Thanks to their free period, soon, Alois was dragging Ciel out into the hallway and to the Library, where club registration forms were being reserved. As he rudely pushed and shoved through acquitted civilians, they reached the sumptuous Library ingress. The doors weren't open, so Ciel got out his student card. They're good for more than just holding the large sums of currency which students possess. While Alois sat waiting for him, Ciel scanned his card and the door unlocked with a click. Security _inside_ the building is superior to on the outside, where real vulnerability would be.

The two gaped at the hefty assortment of tomes and laptops used for research. A few students were scattered about, not a making a sound. The bluenette was soon apprehensive because Alois could break the silence at any point.

"Over there." The blonde whispered into Ciel's ear, pointing at an extensive table in the epicenter of the Library. Ciel nodded and sauntered over with Alois, observing over the countless club opportunities and sign-up sheets.

"…Book club?" Ciel pointed out almost immediately after discovering it.

Alois sighed, "I already said 'no' to that one."

They passed a few more. Gardening club was indefinitely turned down. Cultural club was a no-go, as well. Craft club never even had a chance. The two had such different interests that it was difficult to choose one that they both agreed on. Even though their likes were very different, their dislikes were very similar. For instance, they both hated being too social. But, when it came down to it, if they had to, then they'd be great with people.

After over half of the options were cut down to size, Alois finally picked out a few that he wouldn't mind being in. Those ended up being; Music and Arts, Student Council and Anime and Manga club.

The bluenette chuckled softly, "Isn't an 'anime and manga club' a bit different from Music and Arts or Student Council..?"

The blonde imperceptibly defended, "I've never done anything like it. It seemed interesting."

"I'll be in Student Council. I'm not exactly musically gifted. The violin doesn't like me."

Alois shrugged, "I guess that's fine. I hope student council is fun."

Ciel started to look like he was having some sort of mental battle with himself. Alois poked him out of it.

"Well… If it makes you happy, then I suppose we could join that anime club you saw…" A second after those words came from the bluenettes mouth, he was being strangled by Alois.

"I'm so excited! Let's do this instead of student council." The blonde raised his voice, only to be shushed by a librarian. He grabbed a pen and signed his name neatly on the next line. He was right below a 'Masaki', 'Akira, 'Kyo' and 'Mizuki'. Ciel signed his name next only thinking about how peculiar those names sounded. What is he getting himself in to? He looked over the sheet and read that the first meeting is after school in the cafeteria. After they meet, they'll move to the computer lab. Ciel is nervous because, well… He's never watched an anime before in his life and is edgy because their fellow members might not like either of them because of it.

Alois and Ciel both left the Library, sliding the card again, and were now aimlessly wandering the halls. Their next period is art. They both have it, but are in neighboring rooms with different teachers. Ciel has Angela Blanc and Alois has Ash Landers. They're both pretty creepy teachers and don't seem to know what they're doing except when the students spot them painting really creepy crosses or molding crucifixes out of clay.

After art, they both have another class together. French. After that- _Literature for two whole periods_. Their instructor for that is Arthur Randall. Ciel doesn't like the teacher, but he enjoys the subject. Apparently the teacher used to be part of the police force, but the job wasn't suited for him…

Sixth period is biology with Mr. Undertaker. The students are horrified of him. Literally, every student is terrified to be around him. Mostly because, he has a lot of coffins in the classroom and he snacks on dog biscuits during experiments. Speaking of experiments, typically all of them are dissection. I hope you can see why someone being taught by him would be so scared. Some students have even come up with scary stories about him, saying he _reaps the souls of those who are on his 'list'_… All of it is just balderdash, though…

Seventh is lunch in the cafeteria. It's much more formal than a regular school's lunchroom. Everything is just a bit more high quality. Including the meals. Even though a great number of students bring their own lunches, the cafeteria food is exceptional. It's a shame more people don't order food instead of bringing some.

Eighth is Algebra. Surprisingly, Alois is a little better than Ciel in this case. Ciel didn't expect it, either. When you see the blonde at first, you don't really see him as one who enjoys school in general, anyways. Their teacher is Miss Paula. She's someone the Midfords are acquainted with. Ciel thinks she's too cheerful all the time…

Ninth period is Gym. -Another class that Alois and Ciel have together. Ciel changes in another part of the changing rooms, so he doesn't let anyone see the mark left on his side. Their teacher just so happens to be Francis Midford. She's probably the strictest teacher, and possibly more terrifying than Mr. Undertaker, but we'd have to find that out by taking a poll. Let me tell you, Ciel would definitely say _she's_ the scariest.

Finally, a long day passed and the two were thankful they both had most classes together. It was probably because they both share a dorm. Most students, who share dorms, also share many classes. It makes it easier to study and keep your grades up in general.

The bell rang loudly and the end of the day announcements went off, but sounded strange. Normally nobody in the school gets into trouble, but someone with a weird name was called to the office. Our two favorite people shrugged it off and headed to the cafeteria, as intended.

When they arrived, they saw three people that seemed familiar from their classes. One boy sat on one of the tables with his feet resting on a chair and reading some strange manga. He had on a blood red T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Over it was a unzipped hoodie that covered the top of his head. His hair was light brown and he had piercing red eyes. As soon as he looked up at the two, he smiled in a disturbing way, showing his pointed teeth. Ciel was tempted to ask if he made them that way himself.

The boy turned his head back down to continue reading his manga. Another kid sat up nicely next to him, but on an actual chair. He was still wearing his uniform and had soft blonde hair and blue eyes, slightly darker than Alois's. Accompanying his pristine look was a navy blue rubber bracelet with Nyan Cat on it and his rainbow wrapping around it. As opposed to his antisocial friend, he was communally talking to the other boy.

He had messy white hair and goldish eyes accompanied by a blue artistic styled V-neck T-Shirt and black converse. Oddly, he also had a golden necklace on with a pentagram. _Creepy_. The way he looked was slightly irritated. The two couldn't tell if it was because of the conversation he was having with his friend or not. Actually, all of them looked a tad vexed.

The fair-haired and neatly dressed one out of the bunch noticed the two and greeted them kindly.

"Hey. You must be Ciel and Alois, right? Welcome to the club." He smiled amiably. The two nodded back.

Their red-eyed peer announced obscenely. "They don't look like the type to join this kind of club, Mizuki." The flaxen-haired boy, known as Mizuki, glared back at him.

"You should both shut up." The snowy haired boy stood up from his seat and walked up to them, "Introduce yourselves kindly, but don't smother them. They'll run away." He grinned.

Suddenly, the lunchroom door slammed open and a kid with black and white hair with electric blue eyes burst through the opening. He was breathless and looked like he'd been running. In fact, he _had_ been running.

"I'm sorry I'm late! It's not my fault_! I swear_! I was called to the office because of an _incident_… It was an accident…" He gasped, bowing to us, begging for forgiveness.

The boys with silvery hair tapped his foot in frustration and drug him to where the red-eyed boy was, "Incident? Um... It's too late for forgiveness for you."

"Let's move on to the introductions." Mizuki clapped, pulling Ciel and Alois around the table with the others.

"AKIRA!" The boy with black and white hair raised his and shouted arbitrarily. Ciel looked confused, but Alois was having a blast.

Mizuki poked him in the head, "SHUT UP, AKIRA. WE DIDN'T START YET."

"I'm sorry…" He sulked.

"We're going around the table and saying our names. Then we can go to the computer lab. _Affirmative_!?" The light-blonde boy announced to the table. They all nodded back.

"I'll start," The golden-eyed boy next to Alois volunteered and stood up, raising his voice bluntly, "I'M KYO. HEY~." And he sat back down.

Next was the brunette with crimson eyes stood up on the tabletop and proclaimed with indifference, "Masaki." And he sat back down and begun reading his manga again.

The boy with electric blue eyes stood up again and announced, "AKIRA!" Once again.

The blonde, beside Ciel, stood up much more calmly than the others and said, "I'm Mizuki. Hello."

"Ciel." The bluenette said straightforwardly.

Alois stood up like the others did, "ALOIS." And saluted for some reason.

"Now we have introductions out of the way, we can move to the computer lab." Mizuki said, pulling his backpack on and waiting for the others.

They all walked out with their things and conversed throughout the hallway on the way to the computer lab.

"Why did you even join this club?" Masaki dully asked the two.

The bluenette answered honestly, "Frankly_, I don't even know_."

"Do you even know what anime is? Or manga? _Anything_?" He asked again, disappointed. Ciel shook his head.

Kyo walked up to them, "Well, it's pretty surprising that we got you two. We haven't had any new members for the last few years. Our club has sort of become a family. Looks like we get two more family members this year. Welcome to the world of the outcasts."

Akira started counting on his fingers, "It's pretty fun to be a loner, antisocial, creepy…" the original members of the club laughed, but Ciel thought it was kind of sad. Alois didn't really have an opinion on it.

They reached the lab and took their seats around another table.

"QUESTION TIME!" Akira shrieked. _How can a guy yell that loudly?_

"What?" Ciel queried.

"We have two new siblings! We need to know more about you guys!" Mizuki agreed.

"Fine, but we ask first." Alois joined in.

They all nodded in agreement and let the blonde start off the long list of questions he had ready. This is going to take a while.

* * *

**A/N: D'YA WANNA KNOW WHO'S WHO?**

**KYO- KYOKO CLAM (ME, STUPID.) -****MASAKI: SAKI CLAM -****AKIRA~ ASAMI CLAM/SOHMA -****MIZUKI: MITSUKI **

**Do you like what I did with the names? I do. Try not to get Masaki and Mizuki mixed up. ma_SAKI- MI_zu_KI_**

**I'll probably go over this chapter again and edit 'n add stuff. WOO.**

**HEY- So, if you enjoyed this chapter, don't be scared to _leave a review_. ;D It would mean SO MUCH TO ME. And then you can tell me if you like these OCs.. I think you'll find them pretty funny. Mostly because the real them are girls, so it's complicated if I make them like girls... So technically we're lesbian... But, if I make them like guys... Technically they're homosexual... AS ALWAYS, I'm Aesexual for Stew. #clamstew**

**Seriously, If this isn't good, just tell me to stop... ;-; BUT I KNOW SOME OF YOU LIKE IT! :D**

**I love you antelopes. :3**


	7. The Psychos from their new Club

**HEY ANTELOPES. I promised myself I'd finish the rest in one go. Sorry A LOT of it's dialogue. I really like dialogue.**

**AND I TRIED TO MAKE IT A LITTLE AMUSING. *screams***

**You might not think any of it's funny..**

**OH WELL. READ ON. *warning. I actually put in a swear o0r two in this one* Funny thing is, I NEVER swear in real life. I'm not kidding.**

* * *

"What's with your names?" The curious blonde quizzed.

The red-eyed Masaki was unequivocal to retort, "What's with _your_ _names_?"

The snowy haired Kyo poked him in the back of the head, "You're too rude to our new relatives. Our names aren't our _real_ names. But, they're our _real_ names. Our _real_ names are our _fake_ names. Like cover names. Make sense…?"

"Not at all. What are your real names, anyway?" Ciel responded with a blank expression.

Mizuki smiled, "Not important. Let's move on." It's like they're trying to hide their identities because they're criminals or something…

The blonde continued, "Why do you call yourself a 'family'? Isn't that weird?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The black and white haired boy screamed.

Kyo immediately reprimanded, "SHUT UP, AKIRA!" Akira laid his head on the table in misery, groaning '_sorry'_.

"We're not only a family; we're a family of _Apples_." Mizuki pointed out. _What_?

Ciel was getting a headache. Alois was only growing more intrigued by them.

"Tell me more~." The fair-haired Alois happily advocated.

"It's all Kyo's fault we're called that. The other half of our family are Clams. Clams are the girls of our family. That would be-."

"NO! SAVE THAT FOR LATER! WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME!" Akira shouted again, "CONTINUE WITH THE QUESTIO-"

The silvery haired boy's golden eyes glinted, "I SAID SHUT UP, AKIRA! WHAT'S YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM!?" Kyo threw a book at the boy with electric blue eyes. It hit him on the head and it fell to the floor with a thud.

Masaki pulled a roll of duct tape out of his red backpack and walked over to Akira. You could tell his crimson eyes were smiling at the opportunity to abuse his friend. He ripped off a piece and tried to put it over Akira's mouth, but had trouble doing so. The black and white haired boy kept trying to roll off of his chair to get away. In the end, Masaki came out victorious and Akira had several pieces of duct tape sealing his mouth shut… And a few pieces sticking him into his chair. Ciel didn't even want to ask why he had duct tape in his backpack.

"Thank you, Masaki. Excellent work." Kyo commended. Akira stared fidgeting, but gave up. Ciel was growing more fearful for his own safety.

Mizuki sustained, "The two females in our family are Nalaxeh and Elppawets. Pronounced 'Nal-ax-eh' and 'El-pa-wet-s'. They're Clams."

"Elppa is mine." A murky haze started forming above the snowy haired Kyo.

"Nala is mine," Masaki broadcasted proudly, "She's perverted and questions our knowledge of accurate history."

"Um…" Ciel rubbed his forehead, trying to absorb this information in some way.

"We know them thanks to the internet. I seldom talk to them, but _they_ do. And it's kind of funny, because _we're_ the losers here, but we are some of the few who actually talk to girls." Mizuki went on. Akira started fidgeting around again, so Alois ripped the duct tape off of his mouth, helpfully.

"OUCH! THANK YOU, BUT OUCH!" He shrieked in agony, biting his lip to distract himself from the pain.

Kyo and Masaki sighed in exasperation. Akira pulled his chair closer to the table by squirming around. It was difficult because he was still bound into his seat with Masaki's _devil_ tape.

His electric blue eyes glinted with ire, "Would it hurt _that much_ if you let me participate in the conversation?!"

"Yes." Masaki, Kyo and Mizuki said in harmony. Akira pouted to himself.

Ciel glanced over at the clock. They still had a half hour left before he was finally permitted to vacate this insane asylum. He sat quietly watching the hand of the clock tick leisurely along. Alois, at the side of him, was just as lost as himself, but didn't mind. They give the impression of moral individuals and haven't done anything to make either the blonde or the bluenette livid in any way. That was something Alois respected in them, but Ciel was more difficult to satisfy.

"WAKE UP, YOU DUNCE!" Alois shouted in the spaced-out bluenette's ear and nearly pushed him off his chair. Ciel shot up kicked Alois in the leg, instigating his comrade to wince in discomfort.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ciel yelled at him in aggravation.

The blonde shouted back, rubbing his stinging limb, "YOU COULD AT LEAST ACT A LITTLE CONCIOUS!"

Mizuki coolly countered, "Don't be too harsh. I think he just doesn't feel welcome yet."

"Yeah. Don't just scream at me…" Ciel growled.

Masaki stepped up from his seat and put his backpack on, "I think you both act like an old married couple." He calmly walked by them and both Ciel and Alois tried to trip him as he passed. He dodged though, and laughed while doing so.

"Where are you going, Masaki?" Kyo enquired. They still had about twenty minutes of club time before anyone was supposed to leave.

"Yeah. Bye." He pulled his hood up and started walking out.

Kyo ran his fingers through his silvery hair, confused, "Why so blunt? You could at least tell us where you're going…"

Masaki's red eyes smiled back, "I'm going _somewhere_. Bye." With fury, Kyo through a book at him as he stepped out the door. It missed, and Kyo felt defeated.

"He's probably going for a walk or something. Probably bored because we aren't doing anything interesting. To him, interesting would probably be scaring little children…." Mizuki indicated. Everyone nodded. Scaring children is probably a hobby of his. The others might have some creepy hobbies, but something as demented as that probably isn't on that list.

Akira sighed dramatically, "Whatever, let's move on."

Kyo looked the blonde and the bluenette, "So, you two don't know what anime or manga are?" They both nodded in unison. The three 'Apples' shook their heads in equally disappointment and disbelief.

Akira sobbed uncontrollably, "HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING IN A CAVE OR SOMETHIN-?!" Kyo shoved his dear friend's head into the desk to shut him up. Akira kept sobbing. Mizuki turned away from the two and sighed.

"So annoying…" The calmest one groaned.

Ciel wanted to get it out of the way, so he probed forthrightly, "Will someone explain to me what 'anime' and 'manga are?"

Kyo happily volunteered, resting his elbow on his friends head, "Anime and manga, as you should know, are Japanese animated productions, typically using computer generated or hand drawn images. As someone who doesn't watch them would say, '_They're just cartoons_.' THEY'RE NOT FUCKING CARTOONS!" He got a bit worked up, and probably bruised Akira's head by accident.

"CALM DOWN!" Mizuki shouted to his steaming white haired companion. He then turned to the terrified Ciel, "Anime is more colorful with better plot-lines and character development than cartoons. And cartoons are for children. A lot of fifty year old perverts watch anime… sadly…"

"Do you see the difference here?" Kyo asked a tad rhetorically. The bluenette nodded.

Alois looked to Kyo and Mizuki, "What are manga, then?"

The silver-haired boy went on, "Manga are basically the book version of anime. They always start written in Japanese and kanji and such, but are later translated, so we can read them. Once again, as a _muggle_ would say… '_They're like graphic _novels'." He got heated again, and took it out on Akira's head, which he continued to rest his elbow on while messing up his black and white hair. His electric blue eyes were sobbing internally. Mizuki went through his backpack and grabbed out a few manga, placing them neatly on the table.

"Here are some." The blonde smiled joyfully to Alois and Ciel.

Ciel responded impassively, "Interesting… But, maybe we should save those for another time… This is a lot to soak in…" Mizuki shrugged and dumped the pile back into his backpack. Those books will most likely end up in his extremely packed locker, which he often either forgets the combination to, or it's jammed. He may seem well thought-out, but not much more systematized than the other Apples. Don't be fooled, the others are still awful with organization skills…

"So, what exactly are we going to do in this club?" Ciel questioned everyone.

Akira shot up from under Kyo's elbow, "EVERYTHING!"

Kyo slammed his friend's head against the desk, _once again_…"I SAID SHUT UP! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!?"

"WELL, I'M NOT WRONG!" He defended hopefully, "We're going to read manga, watch anime, draw manga, discuss things... _write fanfiction_."

Everyone stopped dead.

Kyo stepped back slowly away from Akira in terror. Mizuki's jaw dropped in fear. Ciel and Alois had no idea what was happening. Akira didn't quite know what the big deal was.

Mizuki's head dropped, "You've been reading them again, haven't you…?" Akira nodded happily, like it was no big deal.

"There will be a limit to fanfictions in this club from now on." Kyo said flatly as darkness flooded into his, now shady, golden orbs. Akira started whining.

"WHY NNNNNNNOT~!?"

Mizuki stared at the floor, "They destroy your mind. No more fanfictions for you."

Akira howled, "Well, how come Masaki gets to read them!? Not fair!"

"He's already too far gone… We're doing this for your own protection, Akira…" Kyo pointed out. The electric blue eyed boy continued to wail and moan because of his simple dissimilarity with Masaki. In return, Kyo gave him a nice whack in the head to straighten him out.

Ciel hesitantly enquired, "What are 'fanfictions'..? Why do they give the impression of being so terrifying…?"

Kyo brashly specified, "NO. STAY AWAY FROM THEM." And so, Ciel left it at that. He wasn't so sure Alois would. The blonde will probably be looking it up on Google as soon as they get back to their dorm.

Before they knew it, it was already time to leave. Ciel wasn't happy nor sad about leaving. He wasn't sure what to think. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he was going to be downright traumatized later on because of this new club of his. Alois, on the other hand, thought it was a great place. He feels more comfortable being around those freak shows rather than his regular class peers. All of his fellow pupils are appalling. Behind both the blonde and bluenette's backs', they make _comments_ about them. _Rather rude and uncalled for comments._ But, being as they are Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy, I think you can be reassured that 'They'll live'.

They all said their goodbyes, and the blonde and bluenette took off into the dimming sky. They could tell by the air that it was slowly becoming December. In fact, it was only the beginning of December and Ciel's birthday was coming up shortly. It was already so late in the year because of the strange school start sate compared to other schools. Others start right after summer. Weird, right?

The brisk gentle wind was making Alois wish he'd brought something warmer, rather than a T-Shirt and shorts. At least he had tall boots on to help cover his, otherwise barely covered, legs. Ciel had on a light jacket, but Alois could tell he was cold, too. Being the, oh-so-friendly, Alois that he is, he forcefully wrapped his arm around Ciel's and held his hand, intertwined their fingers. Alois smiled because Ciel didn't object. It was warmer, and Ciel was freezing. It helped Alois, as well. Even so, Ciel felt completely embarrassed about the fact that he was holding hands with that blonde _again_.

They kept hiking along until the sky was completely dark. The early sunset really did make it difficult to find your way in places at night, but thankfully their school had a few street lights occasionally on paths from school to the dorms. They followed the lights, with their arms woven together closely towards the nearby dorm house.

Ciel must've had a pretty weird day. Poor guy… At least Alois ended up quite content.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I gave all you fangirls (And fanboys. I'm not gonna judge.. *smiles*) Some cuter stuff at the end. **

**OH! And I really hope you guys like the OCs that I have. I think I'm making Akira a bit too abused, but WA-EVS. It's funny because I'M the one that abuses him.. *laughs***

**I don't do that with the real one. But she does talk a lot. AND VERY FREAKING LOUDLY. Sorry, Asami/Akira...**

**Bye my lovely fellow ALIEL SHIPPERS! DAISUKI! ~Love Kyoko**

**(Please drop a comment if you wish to confess your love to me!) ;D**

**..(Or you could just leave a regular review... _those aren't as fun though_...) **


End file.
